You Will Thank Me Someday
by luxsolis
Summary: She went to board the train waiting on the stairs as Harry went and hugged Remus, then Sirius. "She hasn't stopped talking Sirius!" he whispered in a panic "You owe me big time." Sirius chuckled, and ruffled his hair. "Trust me Pup. You will thank me someday."


Story Set Up: Voldemort was killed the night he killed Harry's parents, no Horcruxes. Kids going to Hogwarts and living normal lives. This will be one of the few fics I write that will have Hermione in Gryffindor.

* * *

**You Will Thank Me Someday**

The Beginning:

Sirius would always remember the first time he got his first good look of the girl. Big dark brown doe eyes, they were almost black. She was tiny, with an oval face, and a riot of dark oak curls that fell to the top of her shoulders, tan of skin, with a few freckles on her cheeks, and two slightly too large front teeth. In a word, adorable.

She was standing with an elderly couple, all in Muggle attire. Her back was too the train, as she fidgeted nervously. The older couple trying to comfort her, while trying to hide their own obvious nervousness. Sirius nudged Mooney's shoulder next to him, grabbing his attention. He flicked his head in the trio's direction. Moony looked over, his eyebrows raising up high on his forehead.

"A muggleborn?"

Sirius nodded. He made eye contact with Moony, knowing they were thinking the same thing. Both remembering the sight of a tiny, teary eyed, red haired girl staring at the train in trepidation. It was an old memory, a bittersweet one. Sirius turned then, bending down next to his Godson who was looking all around the station with thrilled curiosity..

"Hey Harry."

Nervous excitement radiated off him, the boy couldn't stand still, bouncing up and down in the balls of his feet. Sirius and Remus both chuckled at the site. His black hair a familiar mess, and green eyes bright. It tugged at his heart, every time he looked at that face. Seeing the perfect mix of his two lost friends.

"See that child over there?" Sirius pointed out the trio standing at the end of the train station. Harry's nose scrunched up.

"You mean the _girrrl_?"

He drawled out 'girl' in that way that only little boys could. Sirius could hear Remus try and stifle another chuckle.

"Yes Pup, the girl. She's a Muggleborn, just like your Mum was."

Harry's nose un-scrunched, and he looked at the girl curiously. Sirius stood back up and watched as Harry gave the group a good once over. He had always had a good sense about him. Soon enough, the boys eyes softened, and his shoulders sagged a bit. The two friends watched as everything clicked into place for the boy.

"She looks nervous. This gotta be a big change for her huh?"

Moony and Sirius shared a smile before nodding to their young charge.

"Yes, I would think so. How about you go and introduce yourself? I'm sure it might be a little less scary if she had a friend to help her."

Harry's cheeks turned red as a tomato, His eyes getting comically large.

"Friends? With a girrrl?"

Sirius and Remus couldn't help but laugh at the alarm in his voice.

"Yes, friends with a girl. Believe me, it's better to learn to talk to girls now, rather than later. Right Remus?"

Sirius nudged his friend again, and the Werewolf blushed remembering his very public failed attempt at asking Mary McDonald out 5th year. Sirius took a moment to bask in his own smugness before turning back to Harry, who was still eyeing the other child as if she was a viper.

"Trust me, you will thank me someday."

And with that, he nudged his Son in all but blood towards the Muggles. Him and Remus following close behind, they watched as Harry hesitantly approached the strangers.

"Hello, my name is Harry, Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you."

He bowed to the group, solemnly. The little old woman tittered, as the young girl and older man looked on in startelement at the little messy haired boy in front of them.

"Um, hello, my name is Hermione. It's nice to meet you as well."

Hermione went to bow back hesitantly.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that. Your a Witch."

He didn't say it unkindly, instead he had a small smile on his face.

"You just nod your head, or you can hold your hand out if you want to show favor."

The elderly couple watched in fascination as Hermione held out her hand hesitantly, and Harry took it in his own hand, bowing over it, and kissing it before letting go.

"Your Muggle born right? I mean, you don't have any witches or wizards in your family yeah?"

"Um, yes, I am." The small girl nodded. Sirius couldn't help but notice that she was clutching the hand Harry kissed to her chest, her cheeks a bright pink.

"Yeah, I thought so. My Mum was a Muggleborn too. It's pretty rare, but I think it's wicked cool. Would you like to be friends? I could show you the ropes."

"R-really?"

Her voice squeaked out, as Harry nodded. Sirius and Remus stepped up then, and introductions were made all around. Ended up the elderly pair where her Grandparents, and her legal guardians. They were kind folk, that whispered their gratitude and thanks to Sirius and Remus, for coming to speak to them, and for Harry's courtesy and good will towards their overwhelmed granddaughter. Sirius nodded and smiled at the two little ones. Hermione seemingly having gotten over her bought of shyness was chatting animatedly with Harry. Who was looking at her wide eyed.

Soon enough it was time to board the train, Harry helped the little Witch named Hermione stow her trunk before they both came back to say goodbye. She hugged and kissed her Grandparents goodbye, tears in her eyes, which only made them look even bigger. Sirius felt sorry for the male population at Hogwarts. When ever she learned to weaponize those big bambi browns, he doubted any of them would be able to say no.

She turned to Sirius and Remus, and let them know how much she enjoyed meeting them. She held out a hand to them, and giggled in open delight as they bowed over it each in turn, giving her dainty little hand a quick peck. She went to board the train waiting on the stairs as Harry went and hugged Remus, then Sirius. Whispering in his Godfathers ear.

"She hasn't stopped_ talking_ Sirius!" he said in a panic "You owe me big time."

Sirius chuckled, and ruffled his hair.

"Trust me Pup. You will thank me someday."

* * *

First letter home: Year 1

Hey Pops, and Uncle Remus,

Gryffindor!

I even claimed dads old bed. The one you told me about, right next to the window. The castle is so big! And a ghost walked through Hermione, you should have seen her face! Oh yeah, Hermione got into Gryffindor as well. She's not the only Muggleborn here either. There's another bloke, Dean Thomas as well.

The food is delicious, and-

Sorry, gotta cut this letter short. These pair of twins, the Weasley twins, told everyone that Muggleborns were good luck. And now some barmy blond bint named Lavender keeps trying to cut a piece of Hermione's hair off to make a charm out of it.

Love and Miss you lots!

Harry

P.S. As a side note, you may be getting an owl from the school. I MAY have gotten in a bit of a scuffle. But this git with red hair named Ron called Hermione a bunch of names, and she started crying! And I didnt know what to do! So yeah, I may have sorta on accident disappeared his big fat mouth.

* * *

Kings Crossing: End of 1st Year.

Sirius was bouncing up and down in imitation of his young Godson. Remus growled at him to calm the hell down, his anxiousness rubbing off on his wolfy little friend. He couldn't help it though, this was the longest he had ever been separated from his adopted son. So he waited, impatiently, at the familiar site of the red train pulling into the station, steam billowing, brakes screeching. It seemed like it took ages for the kids to finally start disembarking.

And there he was, hand in hand with a familiar little Witch with wild curls. Harry jumped into his arms, which meat the little Witch also jumped into his arms. He fell over on impact, Remus laughing, and, wait, was that a camera in the bastards hands? Where had he been hiding that?

The kids were talking a mile a minute.

"Those little shits!-"

"Language Harry!"

"I don't know how they did it-"

"A time loaded charm I think-"

"Those red headed bastards-"

"Quite a clever way to get past the wand restriction-"

"I had to go to the bathroom!-"

"I-I didn't look."

They were both on his lap, both babbling, and Sirius was confused.

"Quite."

He didn't yell, but he used what Harry called his 'Auror voice.'

"Now, one at a time, and with as few words as possible, tell me whats going on."

With a huff of frustration Harry looked to his little Muggleborn friend, handing her the reins with a slight nod of his head. Sirius and Remus shared a quick eyebrow raise before looking back at the two. Hermione, with a dreadfully adorable determined look on her face held up their clasped hands.

"Weasley twins pranked us. Our hands have been stuck together the entire train ride."

Sirius and Remus held it together for all of 5 seconds before they started laughing uproariously. Sirius hugged the two kids tight, eliciting a squeak from the tiny Witch, and a growl from his Godson. Letting them go he got up, pulling his wand out to set them to rights.

"Wait, did you say you had to go to the bathroom?"

Remus nearly doubled over this time around, at the site of the two both turning red from the tips of the ears, down to their necks. Studiously looking anywhere but at each other. Remus surreptitiously took another photo of the adorable duo before Sirius lifted the jinx done to their hands. They both sighed in relief and massaged at their hands vigorously.

"So whacha gonna do for revenge?"

"Sirius!" Remus admonished him.

"Oh trust me, I have a few ideas."

Hermione surprised them, not even skipping a beat. All except Harry that is. He merely looked at her curiously.

"I'll let you know once I have everything in order, yeah?"

Harry nodded, as if he was use to this. Remus and Sirius shared another eyebrow raise for the second time that day, and smiled knowingly.

* * *

King Crossing: End of Year 2

"Hey Harry, you forgot your tie in the train."

Sirius looked up as a gangling redhead, covered in freckles came running up.

"Thanks! Hey Sirius, Remus, this is my friend Ron, Ron Weasley. He's the git that I jinxed first year."

The red head, Ron, blushed before rolling his eyes, and hitting Harry in the arm.

"Smooth mate, best introduction ever."

The two ended up laughing, and started talking excitedly about their summer plans and getting together for a game of Quidditch. They were interrupted by a loudly shrieked 'Harry', right before the boy was tackled to the ground by a tiny witch.

"I gotta go! My Grandparents are waiting, we are going straight to the Airport. But I'm gonna miss you so much! And thank you for the travel journal, I'm going to use it daily. Paris is going to be so much fun, but not as much fun without you of course. I'll write you every day, and send you lots of pictures. I wish you could come, I'm gonna miss you all summer. I'll be sure to send you lots of treats and souvenirs.-"

Sirius chuckled while Remus took a photo. She had hardly stopped to take a breath. She kept going, even as Sirius lifted her gently off a squirming Harry. She didn't even pause in her diatribe.

"Oh and you better write back promptly. If you don't I'll start jinxing the letters, and I've gotta nasty one in mind Mister."

Harry's eyes got big, a bit worried at that proclamation.

"And you!"

She turned to the red head then, who eyed her warily.

"No getting him into trouble this summer. I better not come back to find my best friend in the hospital, or in Azkaban."

The Weasley boy rolled his eyes.

"Merlin Granger, whatever we get up to this summer is none of your business, so don't you go getting your knickers in a twist. Go off on your fancy French la-de-da trip and leave us be. We are gonna be busy doing manly guy stuff this summer. Right Harry?"

The little dark haired Witch, stomped her foot. Harry stood slightly behind her, miming to Ron to stop and shut up.

"Ronald Weasley!"

Harry groaned behind her. "Your in for it now mate." was whispered.

"You will keep a civil tongue in your mouth when talking to me, or so help me, I will tell your Mother about those dirty magazines I know are hidden in your trunk!"

Sirius grinned in delight, Remus nearly choked, while Harry glanced at his friend. The look on his face the definition of 'I told you so'. Ron sputtered, his cheeks a deep beat red, as Hermione turned to Harry giving him one last bone crushing hug, before turning to Ron, and giving him a quick hug as well. The red head, pushed her away quickly.

"Ugh! I hate hugs. Fine, no Hospitals and no Azkaban, I promise. Now get out of here, you don't want to miss that weird Aero-pain thingy do ya?"

Hemrione gave a quick hug to Sirius and Remus, before darting off.

* * *

Kings Cross Station: Beginning of Year 3

Hey Pop's, look who I found!"

Sirius turned from Remus to see his Godson with Hermione piggy backing him, big smiles on both their faces as they giggled up at him. Her wild curls had gotten longer this year, and her two front teeth seemed smaller. A flash to his right had him nearly jumping out of his skin. Remus and that damn camera of his that he kept hidden the gods knows where.

"Well if it isn't the prettiest little Witch in all of London."

Harry rolled his eyes while letting his friend down off his back. Hermione blushed prettily all the while beaming back at Sirius.

"Thank you Lord Black."

"Now what did I tell you about all that 'Lord' business. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Sirius, huh princess?"

"At least a few more times." She replied cheekly.

Harry pulled on one of her curls then, distracting the tiny Witch, and the two soon fell into good natured arguing. Remus took another picture.

"Hey Guys!"

Ron Weasley came running up to the two, Bumping into the Witch, sending her falling on her bum.

"Hey Sirius."

The bumbling redhead greeted, oblivious to all else. Sirius bent to help Hermione back to her feet.

"Thats Lord Black to you Weasley."

Ron turned bright red, his adams apple bobbed as he took a deep swallow. Hermione giggled, as she brushed her self off with Remus and Sirius help.

"Uh, um, Harry I'm gonna go grab a capartment before all the good ones are taken. See ya on the train."

The freckled boy made a hasty retreat then. Harry cut his eyes to his Godfather, Sirius merely shrugged before turning back to Hermione. They spoke of her trip to Paris, and the photos that she had sent back to Harry. Soon enough the train whistle was blowing, and there was a flurry of movement. Hermione excused herself to go grab her things, and say a final goodbye to her Grandparents.

"Harry." Sirius nudged his godson. "Go help her with her trunk."

"What?"

"It's always polite to help a lady out with such things, you know that."

Harry frowned, "Hermione not a lady, she's just Hermione."

Remus tsked, as Sirius chuckled. "Trust me boy, you will thank me someday."

With a great big sigh, and a roll of his eyes, Harry went off and offered Hermione a hand in carrying her luggage onto the train. She accepted gladly, with a quick hug and kiss to the boys cheek. Sirius and Remus smiled at one another, watching as Harry looked inside a wicker basket the witch was holding, only to duck back quickly as a large ginger paw swiped out of the opening at him.

* * *

Letter Home: Year 3

Sirius & Remus,

You made a map! It's bloody brilliant. I can't believe you guys never told me about this! Way to hold out on your favorite godson. Unbelievable! The twins didn't even know who Moony, Prongs, and Padfoot were, but the moment I saw it, I knew. I can't believe you guys! It has my Da's writing on it. When did you guys make it? Oh, and Hermione wants to know what spells you used.

By the way, can you send some chocolate, and by some, I mean a butt load. Hermione is taking every class! Don't ask me how, I have no idea. It's driving Ron spare though, and he's been bugging her like crazy. I don't think she is getting enough sleep either, and she looks a bit pale, and her voice is getting very shrill! So yes, please send chocolate, immediately. (Her favorite are the little squares filled with sea salt and caramel.)

Love Harry.

P.S. Send catnip! That beast she calls a cat is going to push Ron to murder, I swear.

* * *

Kings Cross Station: End of year 3

Sirius frowns. Harry and Ron are talking in low tones, making plans for the summer. Hermione is wringing her hands, off to the side and down the station a bit with her grandparents. Casting looks to the two boys, her eyes suspiciously glassy.

"Where is Hermione?"

Remus asks next to him, looking around curiously. Weasley made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat.

"She's a great big liar!"

Sirius narrowed his eyes at the gangly boy.

"What are you talking about?"

Weasley glared over at the Witch down the way, who quickly looked away.

"She's been all about the school, taking every class, and she has been lying about it! Anthony told me she was in Ancient Runes, but that's at the same time as Care of Magical Creatures, which she was in with us. She won't tell us how she's doing it, she won't even admit she is doing it! And on top of all that, she has been an absolute nightmare dealing with that course load. Shrieking and yelling at anyone that gets in the way of her studying."

Sirius looked back and forth between the two boys and the Witch across the way. He was on the Schools Board of Governors, and he knew exactly how the adorable ambitious little witch was making it to all her classes.

"Let me get this straight." Sirius rounded on the two boys. "Your friend, was given the privilege and responsibility of taking on a full course load, and you two abandoned her when she got a bit tetchy from all the stress?"

Harry toed the ground, not meeting his Godfathers eyes, a frown on his face as he replied.

"I never got to see her. She was always in the library, or with her head in a book. She never had time for me-us I mean. And Ron's right, how was she getting to all those classes?"

Sirius sighed, before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, if that's how you feel, fine. But I have to say I'm disappointed. Her course schedule was approved by the Board, and how she accomplished it isn't really anyone's business. The fact is, she needed some friends to lean on, and it sounds like you both walked away when things got a little tough."

Harry and Ron looked anywhere but at each other, or anyone else for that matter. Their faces bright red.

With another sigh, Sirius and Remus shared a look before turning away.

"Well we best be on our way then."

Sirius leaned down to shrink Harry's trunk and take a hold of Hedwig's owl cage.

"Wait!"

Harry huffed out, his face still beat red. He turned quickly, and started running down the station, to where Hermione was slowly following her Grandparents out. Her head hanging low. With a groan Weasley followed after him.

Sirius and Remus watched as Harry approached the little Witch. Her head coming up hesitantly, her frame shaking slightly as they watched their black haired boy say something to her. His face still pink, and hardly meeting her eyes. Soon enough she was jumping into his arms, tears streaming down her face. Harry patted her back awkwardly, smiling in relief.

Ron came up to join them, and mumbled out an apology as well. She gave him a quick hug before he threw her off. Sirius could hear from all the way across the station as the red head complained about hating hugs.

* * *

King Cross Station: Beginning of Year 4

Sirius watched as Remus took a photo of Ron and Hermione bickering. Harry had one of the irate Witches curls wrapped around his finger as he ignored the two, looking around at all the people around them.

"Ronald Weasley, if you continue to talk about the Quidditch World Cup I will hex your bollocks off! I was there for Merlin's sake, I don't need a rehash of it every other bloody day."

Sirius nearly choked at the her language, as Harry smiled lazily.

The train whistle blew, and there was a flurry of hugs and goodbyes. Harry picked up Hermione's trunk for her, earning him a kiss on the cheek, which he merely rolled his eyes at. And with a quick flash, Remus caught it all on camera.

* * *

Letter Home: Year 4

Sirius & Moony,

They tore up the bloody Quidditch field! Sirius, you knew about this! I know you knew about this, your on the Board! You had to have, and you didn't warn me! My heart is broken, and I am aghast at the treachery of my father keeping secrets from me. All for some bloody stupid Tournament. Unbelievable!

And all the girls are going round the bend because there is to be some sort of dance, and forign boys with accents. Thank the Gods Hermione has her head on straight and priorities right. I wouldn't be able to stand it if she kept talking about dresses and makeup like these others crazy birds.

Hurt and betrayed

Harry

* * *

Letter Home: Year 4

Sirius & Remus,

Victor Krum. Her date to the ball is Victor bloody Krum! He is too old for her! And his hands were all over her, it wasn't proper. And where did she get that dress from? There is no way her grandmother helped her pick that out, it was much too low cut. Ron agrees with me.

You two need to write to her and talk some sense into her! Right away! But don't mention I said anything, she already hexed my hair off once this week. Which is better off than Ron. The git was stupid enough to accuse her of 'fraternizing with the enemy'. He has had boils in a very delicate place for 3 days now that Madam Pomfrey hasn't even been able to cure.

So yeah, Love you lots,

Harry

Sirius chuckled as he finished the letter. Looking across the table to where Remus was cutting out a photo of Hermione and Krum from the Daily Prophets front page. And placing it in a photo album alongside polaroids he had taken throughout the years.

* * *

Kings Cross Station: Beginning of Year 5

Harry looked at the big read train and sighed. Weasley had already boarded and could be seen waving from a window for Harry to hurry up and join him. Remus patted the boy on the back.

"Chin up sport. It's only a year, and it's a wonderful opportunity for her. The student exchange program is incredibly competitive and selective."

Harry nodded.

"I know Remus, it's just going to be a bit weird, without her I mean. And she's all the way in America! Thats so far! Hedwig can't fly across the ocean."

Sirius looked down at his godson. It wouldn't be much longer, and the boy would be as tall as him soon enough. Time was moving so fast. Sirius pulled the boy in for a hug.

"What's really bothering you Pup? You've known all summer that she was going to be away on Exchange this summer."

"What if-" Harry whispered, brokenly. "What if she finds a new best friend. What if they treat her better there and she doesn't want to come back?"

Sirius shared a pained look with Remus. Heartbreak was new territory for Harry, but all too well known to his two guardians. Especially the heartbreak of losing friends.

"Don't sell Hermione short like that. Your her first ever friend, yeah? She could never forget about you. I'm sure she will miss you just as much as you do her. Send any letters you have for her straight to me, I'll make sure they get delivered to her, I promise you Pup."

Harry nodded dejectedly. Giving Sirius and Remus one last hug each before heading off for his fifth year.

* * *

Kings Cross Station: Beginning Of Year 6

Sirius and Remus finally got to meet the famous Weasley Twins. The two shared a look, the young Mischief makers bringing back all sorts of memories. They currently had Ron between them, telling an embarrassing story involving their mother finding the youngest Weasley boys long hidden stack of dirty magazines this past summer.

Harry was laughing along with them as Ron turned bright red, and elbowed his older brothers savagely.

"Harry?"

Harry turned, and Sirius smiled. Watching his godsons eyes widened as he took in the Witch that was his best friend. She had hit a growth spurt, going from being incredibly tiny, to standing 5'6 or 5'7. She had grown her curls out, they danced around her, shiny, wild and windswept. Her naturally tan skin was even darker, standing out against the sunny yellow sun dress she wore. The dress hugged her new curves nicely. Well damn, Sirius didn't remember any of the girls being built like that, when he went to school.

"Hermione-"

She smiled up at him shyly before biting her bottom lip and jumping into his arms.

"Oh I have missed you so much Harry! I don't think I could ever do that again. It was just torture. I mean, don't get me wrong, it was an amazing experience. But dear Lady above if you think Lavender Brown is obnoxious, imagine living with a whole school full of Browns. Nothing but fluff in those harpies heads over there, I swear-!"

And on and on she went. Harry hugged her back tightly, as Remus and Sirius snickered. She may have grown up, but some things never changed, as she continued to talk a mile a minute.

"Hey!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and just barely stopped himself from groaning in annoyance as his Godsons other good friend interrupted an obviously emotionally charged moment.

"Where's my hug? I haven't seen you in ages either you know."

Harry frowned over at Ron as Hermione pulled away from him. The freckled idiot was staring at Hermione with wide surprised eyes, and a gaping mouth. She chuckled before passing by the redhead to offer Sirius and Remus her hand. Both bowing over it and kissing it in fondness as was their tradition ever since their first meeting.

"What are you talking about, you hate hugs." She looked at Ron like he was crazy. "And you didn't even write me once while I was away. Harry sent me a letter twice a month."

She smiled back at Harry, who moved forward grabbing onto her hand, and pulling her back towards him. They started talking in low tones excitedly. Harry's hand pulling on one of her curls, Hermione putting a hand on his waist. They had eyes only for each other. Did they even realize how close they were standing? Remus snapped a photo. Soon enough the whistle of last call went out, and the trio hustled their things onto the train, only for Harry to come dashing out quickly, throwing his arms around Sirius and Remus. He whispered into Sirius ear.

"Thank you. You were right, you were right about everything."

* * *

-Fin

Curls & Kisses has been slow. I have rewritten it so many times now, and I'm stuck. So I decided to get this little piece of fluff out of my head, and hopefully get my writing juices flowing so I can finally finish the next chapter of C&K.

**PLEASE** Let me know what you guys think!

Also, I have a few rare pairs in the works, including a really dark fic that's Bill Weasley/Hermione. Don't worry, Hermione/Harry is still my all time fave. But it's been fun to imagine her with basically_ anyone_ but Ron for me.


End file.
